Angel In Disguise
by Commander Squall Leonhart
Summary: Meet Rinoa, a charming but rebellious daughter of a very influential man, General Caraway. Enraged with her father’s marry-any-politician’s son scheme, She disguises as one of her father’s men but for how long will she keep this secret?
1. Introduction

Angel in Disguise Summary  
  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).  
  
Enraged with her father's marry-any-politician's son scheme, Rinoa disguises herself as one of her father's men (Yep as a man) just to have a chance to runaway from the strict laws of her father. Thanks to her friend and personal helper, Selphie, she was able to escape the said place. Pleased with the thought that she finally gets out of that prison-like mansion and had her freedom, she wanders around the town to look for a hiding place and to start a new life. Her adventure begins when she "accidentally" saves this disabled fellow (who turns out to be one of the high ranking officers of some military training school) from some goons who are threatening his life. Impressed with her bravery and with her perfect disguise as a guy, she was invited to become a soldier. Leaving her with no choice, she accepts the offer but unfortunately (of all the military camps in the world) she found herself trapped inside her father's camp; to make the matters worst, she must abide all the tough military rituals, deal with her nasty team mates ( The FF8 boys—Seifer Almasy (2nd in command), Zell Dincht (top notch martial artist), Irvine Kinneas (the sniper), and Odine (bomb expert and the clown of the group) ) and most of all, keep her distance to their team's striking Commander while striving her best to keep her identity for blowing up.  
  
Author's Note: Ok enough formalities now... Yep this is my newest fic. I do hope you like my previous fics (A Knight's Promise, Squall's Bedtime Story, etc – just check on my stats for the details and such) and wishing you would also enjoy this fic as well. To those who are not used with my "style of writing", let me elucidate it by giving you this:  
  
Legend:  
  
1. Character: (*~ dialogue) dialogue – the dialogue inside the parenthesis with an asterisk and a wavy line shows the thoughts of the character.  
  
Example: Squall: (*~What is she up to?) Whatever  
  
2. Character: (* dialogue) dialogue – the dialogue inside the parenthesis and an asterisk shows the action made by the given character.  
  
Example: Rinoa (*smiling)  
  
Author's Note: Ok please don't kill me for not posting the first chapter of this fic. This is just an intro and some important notes before I post the story. I'll update the first chapter (entitled: Camouflage) probably this week. But first let me know if you like the idea of this it. Any comments, suggestions or flames will be accepted. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1: Shackled

**Angel in Disguise**  
**Chapter 1:** Shackled

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, now here's the first chapter.

**

* * *

Deling City: Caraway's Mansion **

**Caraway:** (browsing at the files in front of him) Hmm...Mickey, son of a well-known President Donald from Trabia..... (eyeing Rinoa) was hospitalized for 3 months due to a third degree burn, (looks back at the file) Sora son of Senator Cloud, was also hospitalized for some weeks and was vaccinated for anti-rabies (with a sarcastic smile) Very fascinating.

**Rinoa:** (sitting opposite to his father, listening to her "sermons") (Ohh they deserved that!) ........

**Caraway:** Ahh another case here.... Vincent Valentinesday son of the multi- millionaire man Sephiroth from Centra was also hospitalized for having LBM for 5 months ...WOW now that's painful and hey there's more.... (browsing at the pages)

**Rinoa:** Umm Dad... (protesting)

**Caraway:** Shhhh silence! I'm enjoying this file!

**Rinoa:** (trying to explain to his father with pleading eyes) B-but father?

**Caraway:** Tidus, son of Sir Aaron, the owner of the Cactuar Islands and Thousand Islands... was put into the Centra's Mental Hospital, ha ha ha ha! (slamming the papers in front of Rinoa) WHAT KIND OF STUPIDITY IS THIS YOUNG LADY?! (Enraged)

**Rinoa:** (She was covered with pieces of paper) Please father .....you must try to understand (almost in tears) I don't like any of them.

**Caraway:** WHAT?! I've picked all the finest and well known men just for you and you don't like any of them? What kind of person do you like? (eyeing his daughter) Some low-paid journalist or perhaps a janitor for your husband? (He stands at the back or his daughter)

**Rinoa:** (silently looks at the floor) ........ (I know he will not listen to me)

**Caraway:** Sometimes....Rinoa (Forcefully hitting Rinoa's temple with his index finger) Make use of this!

**Rinoa:** (she wants to fight back the tears that's coming out of her hazel eyes, but she failed)Ahhh.... You're hurting me...dad (sobs)

**Caraway:** (still hurting his daughter) I don't know what am I going to do with you! Your manners are intolerable ...you're such a problem child! I'm really ashamed that I have a freak child like you! (walks away from his daughter)

**Rinoa:** (crying) .........

**Caraway:** Like it or not, you're going to marry anyone that I choose for you. Now, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I TWIST YOUR HEAD OFF! No dinner for you today!

**Rinoa:** (runs towards the double doors, still crying)

**Caraway:** (Sighs) Hmm.

_Rinoa runs towards the hallway but then she accidentally bumps an unknown figure._

**Rinoa:** (Startled) ahh! (falls back)

Folders and pieces of paper starts to fly around the hallway.

OH NO! (looks around to see Rinoa) (lends her a hand) Oh I'm so sorry Rinoa.

**Rinoa:** (eyes widened) MR. CID!!! (stands, brushing off the dirt from her dress) (her facial expression changes) I'm so happy to see you! (tears start to fall from her pale cheeks)

**Cid:** Huh? What's the matter Rinoa? Did he hit you again?

**Rinoa:** (Nods) Mr. Cid hu hu hu (cries from his shoulders) You're more like a father to me. You're nice and all, but my dad....he...he's so meany! (sobs) I wish you're my father instead. hu hu hu.

**Cid:** (gets his handkerchief and hands it to Rinoa) My child (Sighs) as I've said before, your father loves you so much. He's just.....

**Rinoa:** (moves away) ...blaming me for my mom's death! (pointing at herself)

**Cid:** (sighs) Probably just a fatigue or something. (giving her a smile) You know, your father is a very busy man....

**Rinoa:** (cutting Cid's dialogue) But still....he doesn't have to do that to me. Fatigued or not, he's always like that to me.

**Cid:** (The kid is right, He's been rude to her all these years. That is....after the death of her mother. I know Rinoa is innocent for the death of Julia.) (Changing the subject) Ohh! (starts to pick up the folders) By the way, I came here to give these papers to your father.

**Rinoa:** (Helps Cid) Oh I see. Umm....what are these folders for?

**Cid:** (Showing some of the papers at her) These are the candidates for the next commander of the Alpha team. I'm afraid the former can no longer control the SeeDs unless he controls his bowels first. (laughs)

**Rinoa:** (covering her mouth) Ohhh! You mean...That Vincent Valentinesday guy was...... (crossing her arms) hmmp good for him, I didn't put some night crawlers into his soda. You know.....he tried to kiss me, don't blame me for it.

**Cid:** (still laughing) Ok, I will not ask you anymore about it. (looking at the folders) I better go now and give these to your dad or he'll give me the same tantrums he he he. (winks)

**Rinoa:** (Smiles) Thank you for cheering me up Mr. Cid. I hope we can chit chat again.

**Cid:** (nods and proceeds to meet the General)

**Rinoa:** (sighs) ........

**

* * *

Deling's Military Camp Canteen **

**A tattooed-face lad:** (wearing a fatigue; holding a tray of hotdogs) Yo guys! Care to share a seat with a poor but good looking SeeD? (winks)

**Green-eyed lad:** (wearing a white trench coat) (smirks) He already got one.

**A lad who looks like Michael Jackson:** Yes, I already got one.

**Green-eyed lad:** (slapping Irvine's head) Not you, moron. I'm talking about myself, Irvine Kinneas.

**Irvine:** Sorry "leader".

**An ordinary looking guy:** (shaking his head)

**A tattooed-face lad:** C'mon guys, I'm an Alpha too!

**A copper-skinned guy:** Yes you might be an Alpha but you're still too green to be with us pros, ya know. Plus if Seifer says you cannot seat with us, you cannot.

**A tattooed-face lad:** And why?

**Seifer:** (standing, facing him) Coz here, I make the rules; got problems with that? Chicken-wuss.

**Others (except the ordinary looking guy):** Bwaha ha ha ha chicken wuss ha ha ha!

**A tattooed-face lad:** (Geez can't believe he's that tall) A-are you the commander? (gulps)

**Ordinary looking guy: (**butting in) Trying to be.

**Seifer:** (eyeing Nida) Nida?!

**Nida:** Mates give him a break. He's one of us now. You don't have to be rude to all newbies. Bahh That's why nobody wants to be here in this team.

**A tattooed-face lad:** So, who's our leader then?

**Seifer:** I said....... I'm the leader! Am I right Raijin? (looking at the copper-skinned guy)

**Raijin:** Yeah he's right ya know. Right, Irvine? (looking at MJ look-a- like lad)

**Irvine:** Raijin please stop saying ya know. It's getting annoying ya know ....oopss (covering his mouth) Yeah they're right......ya know!

**Nida:** (to the tattooed-face) You can seat there pal. (pointing at the chair in front of him)

**A tattooed-face lad:** Thanks bro.

**Seifer:** Arghh! I just lost my appetite (throwing his cheeseburger at the table) C'mon let's go (At Raijin and Irvine)

**Raijin and Irvine:** B-but Seifer, We're not yet ....

**Seifer:** (giving Raijin and Irvine a cold stare) I said....let's GO! (walks away)

**Raijin and Irvine:** Yeah let's go! (standing from their seats) Hey wait for us Seifer! (Following Seifer)

**A tattooed-face lad:** (Scratching his head) Geez! What's up with them?

**Nida:** Just ignore them pal. Oh by the way, I'm Nida a.k.a Doomtrain. (SeeD salutes)

**Tattooed-face lad:** Whoa! Nice alias!

**Nida:** You will have one, don't worry.

**Tattooed-face lad:** Hmm I wonder what they are going to call me.

**Nida:** Uhh our aliases came from Guardian Forces' names. The leader of the group will assign you a GF's name according to your abilities, personality; so basically, names will be based on how strong you are. Example, if your level is from 1-30; they might give you names such as Siren, Shiva, Quetzalcoatl, Ifrit....they are those GFs with low stats; bahh you probably know the GF's rankings. Do you still want me to explain all these ranking stuffs?

**Tattooed-face lad:** Nah it's ok. Geez, you mean you're between levels 30 and up? Man, you're strong!

**Nida:** (Scratching his head) Not that much! He he he.

**Tattooed-face lad:** Ohh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zell, Zell Dincht (smiling from ear to ear)

**

* * *

Caraway's Mansion Balcony **

_Rinoa decided to get some fresh air, so she went to the balcony and admires the magnificent scene of Deling._

**Rinoa:** (Gazing at her mother's garden below her) Mom, if only you were here. (sighs) Am I your murderer?

_A white thing flies out from the hallway's window. It landed on the bench at Julia's garden._

Rinoa: Huh? What is that thing? Better check it out.

**

* * *

General's Meeting Room **

**Caraway:** (Carefully examining the papers) Hmmm...

**Cid:** (Searching at the files) I'm sure it's here somewhere.

Caraway: All of these belong here (Throwing the files at the rubbish bin) I want elite SeeD, Kramer.

**Cid:** Yes I have one. He's the best SeeD that I have. I must've left his papers somewhere (But I'm sure I brought his papers with me. Where could it be?)

**Caraway:** Are you sure he's better than Seifer? Actually if not for Seifer's behavior, I'll appoint him as the new commander. A level 50 SeeD like him deserves such position.

**Cid:** This one is quite extraordinary. He'll never let you down.

**

* * *

Julia's Garden **

**Rinoa:** (now at her mom's garden) Where could that be? (searching the area)

_A piece of paper gently flutters in front of her._

**Rinoa:** (Catching the piece of paper) What is this? (reading the piece of paper) Oh......my.............. (covering her mouth in shock)

**

* * *

Author's dialogue:** Ok that's it for this chapter! I will leave you with that "cliffy" (as you called it). Yes, you all know my styles by now. By the way, I would like to thank Dark Knight (kabayan), EvansRinoa, Princess Noelle, Quistis65, Ai-Ai, Lady Complicated, WordLife, etc. (See my reviews at A Knight's Promise) for all the comments and hellos. It really inspires me to do another fic, and that is ......this fic you are now reading! That's why I would like to dedicate this one to them. Thanks a gazillion folks! I hope you like this one. 

If you have any comments, suggestions, clarifications and all the tions you can think of, just drop by anytime and I'll be glad to answer it. Thanks. SeeD salutes

Oh and I like the new settings of fanfic. SeeD salutes at this site.


	3. Chapter 2: Borrowed Eden

**Angel in Disguise**  
Chapter 2: Borrowed Eden

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

Previously… 

**Julia's Garden**

**Rinoa:** (now at her mom's garden) Where could that be? (searching the area)

_A piece of paper gently flutters in front of her._

**Rinoa:** (Catching the piece of paper) What is this? (reading the piece of paper) Oh......my.............. (covering her mouth in shock)

**Continuation…**

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room **

**Rinoa:** (Admiringly gazing at the piece of paper) ohhh my…(eyes blinking) hummm.

_Phone rings_

**Rinoa:** (picks up the phone) Hello?

**Selphie:** Hiya Rinoa! It's me, Sephie!

**Rinoa:** Ohhh my Sephie! (Giggles)

**Selphie:** Hmm what's with the giggling?

**Rinoa:** Ohhh Selphie, You can't believe what I am going to tell you (giggles)

**Selphie:** Whoo hoo my best friend is giggling! That must be something Rin!

**Rinoa:** (Giggles) Ohhh it's everything to me hi hi hi!

**Selphie:** C'mon tell me! Don't keep me hanging!

**Rinoa:** Well….you see, when I was at the balcony a while ago, this piece of paper flew into my mom's garden.

**Selphie:** Err hold on Rin, you're telling me that you're happy coz of a flying paper?

**Rinoa:** Hmm… Selphie please let me speak first!

**Selphie:** All right, carry on.

**Rinoa:** (Giggles)

**

* * *

General's Meeting Room **

**Cid: **I'll just call him to report to you personally. Is that ok with you Caraway?

**Caraway:** Just ask him to go to the camp. I will let him and Seifer face to a duel. If he wins, he's in; otherwise ….I'll be putting Seifer to that position.

**Cid:** (nods) So be it. What time?

**Caraway:** 20:00 hours sharp. If he's late, that's it for him.

**Cid:** Agreed.

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room **

**Selphie:** Please tell me more about this guy.

**Rinoa:** Wait I haven't read his stats. Well let's see…. Umm his 5'8", Wow!!!

**Selphie:** Sure is tall! And?

**Rinoa:** Blue eyes ekkkk!!! (giggles) He's extremely handsome!

**Selphie:** Err details please.

**Rinoa:** Wow!! I can't believe this one! Hmm…interesting.

**Selphie:** Awww Rinoa, tell me everything! Don't keep it to yourself.

**Rinoa:** Ohh I'm so sorry. Umm ok he's a 100 level SeeD. And he got all kinds of GFs too!

**Selphie:** Uhh I hope this GF stands for Guardian Forces not Girl Friends he he he.

**Rinoa:** Of course you silly. (giggles)

**Selphie:** Just goofing around he he he. Ok more info please!

**Rinoa:** This guy is sooooo amazing.

**Selphie:** By the way Rin, what do you think that paper came from?

**Rinoa:** Hmm…. I have no…umm wait a minute, I think it's from…..Mr. Cid's files!

**

* * *

Deling City's Military Camp SeeDs Quarters **

**Zell:** Wow this place is awesome!

**Nida:** Now that you're our mate, you're going to share the same quarters with us Alphas!

**Zell:** Oh I see cool.

**Nida:** (Noticing the "trio" ) here they go again, what is it this time?

**Zell:** What the? (Stepping backwards)

**Raijin and Irvine:** (singing, though out of tune) Forrrrr he's a jolly-good fellow, for he's a jolly-good fellow, for he's a jolly-good fellowwwwwwwwwww………..

**Irvine:** Err what's next with that line?

**Seifer:** (singing) That nobody can't deny, that nobody can't deny! (shouting) I'M GOING TO BE THE COMMANDER!!!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!

**Nida:** What's gotten into you Almasy?

**Raijin:** Oopss correction! Commander Almasy! Ya know!

**Irvine:** Not to mention that he's also the leader of Alpha team!

**Zell and Nida:** Commander?

**Seifer:** Yes you're now talking to Commander Seifer Almasy har har har!

**Nida:** Please tell me you're just kidding Seifer.

**Raijin:** Since when did he tell jokes ya know.

**Irvine:** Nida, you know our dear General got his hopes for this fellow. No doubt General Caraway called him a while ago, saying that he's going to be the next commander.

**Zell:** Oh that's bad news

**Seifer:** Ha ha ha ha ha! YEAHHHHH!!!! Like it or not I'll be the Commander!

**Nida:** No it can't be! Wait! You're not telling everything, are you?

**Irvine:** Just accept the fact guys. His skills surpass everyone here including our ex-commander, Vincent Valentinesday. So there's no doubt about him being our commander now.

**Seifer:** C'mon pals let's celebrate! We're going out and it's on me! (smiling from ear to ear)

**Irvine and Raijin:** Yey!!!!!!!

**Zell:** (talking to Nida) Oh no I think we're now in big trouble. (sighs)

**Nida:** Not …..yet.

**Zell:** Huh? What do you mean by "not yet"?

**Nida:** I'm going to talk to Xu. She knows everything.

**Zell:** Xu? Who is she?

**Nida:** Caraway's Secretary and my future ……GF (scratches his head in embarrassment)

**Zell:** He he he. I see.

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room **

**Selphie:** Wow I can't wait to see this guy in person.

**Rinoa:** He's from Balamb! Wow!

**Selphie:** Hey what about his contact number?

**Rinoa:** Ekkkkkkk!!! Yes you're so brilliant Sephie! Wait, let me browse this a bit. Hmmm…contact number…. What? Ohh no!

**Selphie:** What's wrong Rin?

**Rinoa:** This is Mr. Cid's number. Arghh I cannot call this one.

**Selphie:** That means he's staying at his Garden?

**Rinoa:** Yeah probably.

**Selphie:** That's great Rin!

**Rinoa:** Great?

**Selphie:** That means… Mr. Cid knows this guy very well. Why not ask Mr. Cid about him!

**Rinoa:** WOWWWWW WHOOO HOO!! Yeah!

**Selphie:** Since Mr. Cid is at your mansion right now, why not talk to him about that paper.

**Rinoa:** Good suggestion my best friend!

**

* * *

Deling's Military Camp Office **

**Xu:** What do you want to talk about huh?

**Nida:** (blushing) Well uhh…

**Zell:** ("Geez what's with him?") We don't want to be nosy …but we want to know the truth about this news.

**Xu:** You're the newbie am I right?

**Zell:** Yeah, Zell Dincht Madam! (bows)

**Nida:** ……….

**Xu:** Pleased to meet you. Umm what's that news again?

**Nida:** About the new Commander?

**Xu:** Oh! (sighs) (eyes blinking) Isn't he sooooo cute!

**Zell and Nida:** Cute? (Vomits)

**Xu:** HUH? You haven't seen the guy and you're judging him already? (Crossing her arms)

**Nida: **What'd ya mean we haven't seen him? He's been a bug at my back for years!

**Xu:** What? You haven't met up with this guy yet! Nida!

**Zell:** Yo Xu, you mean….it's not Seifer?

**Xu:** Seifer? Ohh geez give me a break. (rolling her eyes)

**Zell:** ???

**Xu:** Well, the truth is……it's kinda 50/50 for Seifer or should I say 1/99 he he he.

**Nida:** ……………

**Xu:** The General arranged this "Duel" between Seifer and this super-cutey guy. Whoever wins the match will be considered the Commander and the new leader of the Alpha team.

**Nida:** Ahhh so that means….Seifer is NOT YET our Commander and leader? Please tell me I'm right Xu.

**Xu:** Precisely!

**Zell and Nida:** Whew!! What a relief!

**

* * *

Caraway's Mansion Hallway **

**Cid:** (coming out of General's Meeting Room) ……….

**Rinoa:** Mr. Cid!!!

**Cid:** Rinoa! How are you? Ohh Am I seeing things or is it really you smiling?

**Rinoa:** Umm it's because of …. (Shyly gives the piece of paper to Cid) Do you know him?

**Cid:** Ohhh Rinoa! This is the one I've been looking for! Wait here. (His phone rings) Hello? Oh it's you. Yes my son….I'm looking at it right now. I'm going to… (Enters at Caraway's Meeting Room)

**Rinoa:** (pouting her lips) hmmp!

* * *

Aut**hor's Note:** Ok that's it for today. Please tell me what you think about this fic. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. 


	4. Chapter 3: 'Killing' me softly

**Angel in Disguise**  
Chapter 3: 'Killing' me softly

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** First of all….advance MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!! Hope you'll have a good and prosperous life this coming year and for the years to come.

WOW you're back Evan'sRinoa! I'm really happy that you're still here to brighten my day! (Words can't describe how happy I am when I saw your reviews) Thank you Evan's. Oh another thing, you've asked me why in the world will that piece of paper fall into Julia's Garden ? Uh remember when Rinoa accidentally bumped into Mr. Cid and all the folders were scattered …yeah that scenario results to one of folders to end up at Julia's Garden (Sorry I think I forgot to say that they're near the window when that happened).

And of course to Pretty Like Drugs, XXX Erica XXX, ElvenHorse, ComicalNoll, yeah, and to lendmemoni -- who've contributed their comments and reviews to this fic. Thank you and …

SeeD salutes

* * *

Previously…

**Rinoa:** Caraway's Mansion Hallway

**Cid:** (coming out of General's Meeting Room) ……….

**Rinoa:** Mr. Cid!!!

**Cid:** Rinoa! How are you? Ohh Am I seeing things or is it really you smiling?

**Rinoa:** Umm it's because of …. (Shyly gives the piece of paper to Cid) Do you know him?

**Cid:** Ohhh Rinoa! This is the one I've been looking for! Wait here. (His phone rings) Hello? Oh it's you. Yes my son….I'm looking at it right now. I'm going to… (Enters at Caraway's Meeting Room)

**Rinoa:** (pouting her lips) hmmp!

Continuation….

The next day….

**

* * *

Rinoa's room**

"He didn't even bother to look at me and he just….hmmp!" Rinoa slumps her body to her bed still clinging tightly to the phone. She's been talking for 2 hours now non stop to Selphie, her closest friend.

"You know…maybe they're just too busy as usual", her brunette friend replied. "You can ask him for that next time if you're really dying to see this guy" she continued.

"Oh … never mind…." Rinoa sighed on the phone.

"Why? What's the matter? I know you very well Rin, you're really persistent if you really like something, you'll get it no matter what!" Selphie exclaimed, she remembered the day when Rinoa was just 7, half of his father's troops were hospitalized when she ask them to get that skunk at the park coz she wants that to be her pet. She shivered every time she remembered that incident. "If that what makes you happy…you go girl!"

"Oh…Selphie, you're such a good girl friend, but …" Rinoa let out another sigh, "Know what Sephie? What really makes me happy is….for my father to treat and love me ………..as his daughter" she said crying over the phone.

**

* * *

Deling's Military Camp**

The sun slowly fades into the crimson sky but the excitement of these SeeDs soar high up for today will be "the day" they're going to be praise or be humiliated for the rest of the year. All of the teams line up for their annual "Your Codename for this year is…" agenda. Everyone's really keyed up to know what their codenames will be this year. For them, a better codename means not being bullied and be a laughing stock to other teams. Still others can't hide their fears of being mortified by this codename-giving day. Regardless of this, they're still looking forward for this day. As usual, the Alpha team, being the cream of the crop, leads the other lower ranking teams.

"He he he, I can feel it….I can feel my name being mentioned today in public…COMMANDER SEIFER ALMASY" Seifer brags to his comrades who were looking at him gaily.

"You bet Seifer, and oh….don't forget us when you're up there eh" Irvine punches Seifer at his left shoulder.

"Yeah you know, like in Awards Night, you should mention our names bro you know" Raijin added.

In the meantime, Nida and Zell were having their own chat.

"Bah let's see who's going to have the last laugh after our General's announcement" Nida whispered to his new tattooed-face friend.

"I'm going to bet a million gils to this new guy" Zell replied.

They didn't notice that Seifer overheard their conversation.

"Then you're going to be broke for lifetime pal" Seifer heavily slaps Zell's back, sending the new SeeD hard to the ground. "Sometimes, you have to use your coconut shell before making any stupid comments, ok?" he continued.

Raijin and Irvine laugh their hearts out at the poor SeeD.

"Cut it out bros, he's one of us now!" Nida defended his friend.

Their team mates continue their "laugh-and-insult-others" scheme but they were cut off by Xu who's now speaking in front of the crowd and starting the program. Xu greets and acknowledges everyone who's present at that moment. "And now may I call on our noble leader, our General, General Fury Caraway!", with that, everyone applauds. The General greets everyone and the program begins by calling the SeeDs and awarding them their 'codename badges' starting with the lowest ranking teams.

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room**

Rinoa still sobs as she puts down the phone. "Hu hu hu, maybe my dad can't love me as what I've always wished that he'll be doing. He still loathes me for the death of my mom….." She covered her head with her soft pillow and screams as loud as she can. Underneath the pillow she weeps endlessly, wishing that she'll be like Selphie, free to do everything that she wants to and most of all, her parents love and care for her.

"I can't stand this pain any longer…..I've cried every single drop of my tears…I know my dad will never……. ever forgive me for the crime……..for a crime I didn't know that I've committed. There's nothing left…..there's nothing left for me to do but…" She wiped her tears and sit at the side of her bed. She looked at the cabinet next to her bed and opened it, revealing a small brown bottle.

"….to sleep eternally". She holds the cap of the bottle "…I'm so sorry dad, Selphie………. and to my ever loyal …..cutey and lovable pet …….skunky……goodbye!" She slowly twist the crown of the bottle but.. "Arghh…ohhh! Darn! What the heck…I cannot……arghhhhhhh!!!" she forcefully opens the cap but no matter how hard she tried to do so, the cap wont budge as if it doesn't want it to be opened. "AHHHH!!! That's it! you ….you don't want to be opened ….fine! I'll smash you into pieces!" She said furiously to the bottle and throws it to the ground… blagag! She forgets one thing though….her room was fully carpeted. "ARGGGHHHHH!!!! You meany little bottle you!!!!

She went into her bathroom and opens the small cabinet there above the sink. She frantically looks for something to open or bang it…anything that she can find to open that 'meany' brown bottle. She ransacked her cabinet and found a surgical blade. Her eyes widened as she observed the blade. She remembered using it when she dissected a frog for her biology project…anyway it really doesn't matter what she used that for…coz for now….the blade will be the key to end her sufferings.

"Forget about the darn bottle….this …this will help me" She lifted her right wrist and positioned the blade to it. "Just one slash….one pain will end everything…" she murmured.

**

* * *

Deling's Military Camp**

"…..and lastly the Alpha team" General Caraway stands in front of the stage with Headmaster Cid. Xu starts to announce their names alphabetically.

"Alpha Team member, Irvine Kinneas made a remarkable job with the last month's SeeD examination and earned 9 thus making it to the top 5 of the said test. With this he will now be called ….level 45 Leviathan." Xu announced. The crowd cheers for him while Irvine proudly steps into the stage and waves to his comrades. Irvine smiled from ear to ear as he receives his badge. Cid and Caraway salutes at him. "Thank you Sir!" he said saluting back at them then he waves and dances a bit in front of the audience then goes back to his seat.

Xu and the rest at the stage just shook their heads. "Ehem…Alpha Team member Nida Glory ….." Xu winks at him then continue reading …" with his undoubtedly exemplary SeeD examination result that gave him a 10 to his rank and for making it to the top 2 he will be called Doomtrain with a level of 48. After this announcement Nida smiled and humbly walks up and receives his badge.

"Way to go pal!!!" Zell exclaimed. "I'm proud of you bro!"

"Next to him is Alpha Team Member, Raijin Nolastname (ha ha) will now be called as ………..Cerberus level 38."

"Ha ha ha man, you screwed last time that's why you're stuck with your previous level" Seifer said while he laughs at his friend.

Raijin just scratched his head and murmured "Better than demoting me to a lower level" He went to the stage and receives his badge.

"And now, we would like to welcome our new recruit, Mr. Zell Dincht. Please come to the stage to be awarded with a temporary badge of level 10 Chocobo.

Every SeeD starts to laugh after hearing his codename. Zell turned red in humiliation as he ascends to the stage.

"He he he, fits well to a chicken wuss like him hehheheh" Seifer then laughs hysterically after saying this.

"Yeah ya know!" Raijin exclaimed also laughing hard.

"Let's give him a "cheeky" party later hehhe" Irvine said.

"You mean "Chicky" hehehhe" Raijin added.

Nida looks at them furiously "I'll twist their heads …grrr they're really annoying"

"Yes a chocobo badge, it may be a lowest level badge now, but we all know that chocobos are great fighters like that of a momba or a moogle, they're known to be loyal companions and would really be helpful to others. They don't quit and always stays 'humble', witty and reliable too just like our new ALPHA Member" Xu said defending her new friend. "Also, he's the very first, newly recruited SeeD to have the privilege to qualify to join the Alpha team. That's why everyone should look up to this guy"

"That is true" Cid said nodding.

Zell somehow smile at Xu's speech and nods at her. Zell humbly receives his Chocobo badge and sits quietly to his chair. Nida just tap his shoulders and nods. "It's fine man, I'm also proud of you"

"And now, I would like to call on our General to award the last badge to our Top 1 SeeD" Xu said to the crowd.

"Ehem.." He said clearing his throat. "This guy needs no flowery intros for he really deserves this award. I'm really proud of him for taking over the Alpha Team when Vincent Valentinesday leaves the position coz of some…." He remembered Rinoa's mischief then continues. " of some inevitable circumstances. Now, may I call on Mr. Seifer Almasy to accept this highest rank so far …the level 60 Bahamut.

Some crowds yelled in joy and some booed him. One of them was Nida who's really annoyed at Seifer's foul attitude.

"He he he why…that's me?" Seifer said while smirking. He walks proudly to the stage and wave his two hands as if he's some kind of a politician having won the position from a poll. "Thank you sir" He said saluting to the two high-ranking officers.

"Congratulations Almasy" General Caraway said to him smiling."…and keep up the good work and who knows, you'll earn the right to lead the Alpha and the other teams."

Seifer was shocked to hear this. "What do you mean General?" He said while he's still standing on the stage.

Fury Caraway speaks to the crowd who's now talking to each other. "May I have your attention SeeDs, since I'm here I would like to ask our special guest, Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden to come with me here to announce something really important and would benefit your SeeDs" after this he handed over the mic to Cid.

"Uh A pleasant evening to all the cream of the crop of this city, and perhaps…of this country, the SeeDs of Deling City. I would like to take this opportunity to announce that the Balamb Garden and Deling's Military Camp or so called the Deling Garden will …from now on, be merged into one Garden thus making this two mammoth Garden into one powerful SeeD training facility. From now on, our facilities such as our Training Centre, Infirmary, Library, and others will be available for you to make use of. We're going to provide this Camp everything from weapons to high tech equipments and machineries.

"Whoa that's cool!" Nida exclaimed. The other SeeDs start to cheer when they hear about this.

"Ehem..and one more thing, our own SeeDs will be joining your teams tomorrow" Cid added then handed the microphone to Fury Caraway.

"Because of this merging of students, we're planning to have a competition between the leaders of both Gardens and whoever wins this, will have the chance to lead the teams. We're going to start the competition next week, so the leaders will have the opportunity to hone their skills"

"What the? I thought I'll automatically be the commander …arghhh darn it!" Seifer murmured as he makes his way to his seat.

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room**

She starred at the shining sharp blade in front of her. "This is it…." She closes her eyes and points the blade to her wrist. "_I'm going to see you soon…mother. Please wait for me." _She said to herself. "It'll be over soon…."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ha ha ha poor Rinoa, oh by the way, kids…(and adults as well) don't you ever try to do that even if you're really frustrated with your life. Committing suicide is really a very lame thing to do…ok?**

As you can see, I've changed the format of this fic. (Italics means the thoughts of character ) and I think it'll stay this way (that is if you're against this change, let me know) . Again, thank you for all the reviews.

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S !**


	5. Chapter 4: A Skunky's Tale

**Angel in Disguise**  
**Chapter 4:** A Skunk's Tale

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** 2 more days and it's CHRISTmas!!!! And as a present to all of you, I'm going to update this fic again tomorrow and that's a promise (hopefully my net account will last til tomorrow)

Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. I'm really pleased to know that you enjoyed reading it.

And for reviewing my fic, you're going to be in my "good reviewers" list. Here it goes….

To **Evan'sRinoa** – Even though you're tired to see my pen name to your fic. Don't ya worry…I'm not tired of reviewing it for you and saying my sincerest gratitude for all the nice reviews that you've contributed to this fic.

To **ComicalNoll **– Hello how are you? How's Erica? And how's your old fics? Guess you cannot place 'em back to the site (frowns then sighs) welp just tell me the ending of the Sixth Sense if you're not going to upload it here.

And to everyone else.....Again Merry CHRISTmas!!!!

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room**

She starred at the shining sharp blade in front of her. "This is it…." She closes her eyes and points the blade to her wrist. "_I'm going to see you soon…mother. Please wait for me." _She said to herself.

Continuation………

But then…. something crawled at her back and accidentally drops the surgical blade "AHHH!", she screamed.

The 'crawling thing pops out of her blouse and …."Ohhhh it's you …skunky! What are you doing here? I missed you so much!….why did you come back here? My father will be furious if he sees you" She said while rubbing the skunk at the back "Eww you're still smelly…"

Last 5 years his father threw the poor animal away (you know why) and now this animal somehow managed to find his way back.

**Flash back**

"Father no!!!!!!! hu hu hu!!! STOP!!! Please don't do it!" little Rinoa clings to his father's right leg while Fury Caraway grabs the animal by the neck . "..et…me..gho…R..in…I'm goin' ….to…row…is ..ni..mal…" Caraway said while pinching his nose. "What dad? I …..can't understand you?" Rinoa said while sobbing.

"I…gonna t…ow this skunk…don…ull m….eg!" Caraway said furiously.

"tow my skunky's……..Egg?" Rinoa said looking to his father.

"Leg" her father corrected.

"Wahhh don't tow my skunky's leg!!!" Rinoa cried.

Caraway rolled his eyes and said to his daughter, this time without pinching his nose, "Oww…I said I'm gonna throw this skunk! Don't ….." he yelled, but before he could finish his sentence, the stench from the skunk was so overwhelming that he almost faint on the spot.

Still unaffected by her "skunky's aroma' Rinoa continues to pester her dad, "Pu-leaseeee don't throw my skunkyyyyyy!!!!" the girl pleaded still clinging to her father's right leg.

Caraway drags his feet (of course with Rinoa still holding his leg) and makes his way out of the house. At the gate, he tosses the animal to one of his subordinates who disgustedly caged the animal then his disgusted subordinate gave it to the other guard who opened the truck and gave it to the man inside it who is wearing a baseball cap, this man gave the cage at the other guy inside the truck….. in short they took the skunk away ….. (he he)

**End of flash back**

"I miss you so much skunky! I see you're still wearing that pink ribbon that I gave you" Rinoa said smiling at the animal. But then she remembered…."Uh skunky, I'm so sorry you have to leave this mansion at once, I….I'm planning to ….end everything now. And even you….cannot halt me from doing this" She went into her balcony and gently place the animal at one of its branches. "Good bye my dear friend! Adieu!

**

* * *

Deling's Military Camp**

**ALPHA'S HQ**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Seifer said heatedly.

"Don't worry you can beat that Balamber guy ….c'mon you're a level 60 B-A-H-A-M-U-T" Irvine said spelling out the Seifer's codename. "…with that level…you're invincible man! No one can beat you and that's for sure"

"He's right ya know!" Raijin said, butting in to their conversation.

On the other hand, Zell and Nida quietly entered the room.

"Hey what'd ya know…here comes the ever so popular "Mr. Chocobo of the year!!! Bwahahahahhaha!" Seifer said jokingly at Zell. Raijin and Irvine laugh in unison.

"Well what'd ya know….here's the ever so popular "Mr. LOSER!" Nida defended.

"Hey don't tell me you're siding with that chicken-wuss Nida?" Seifer asked.

Zell just ignored them all and went to his bed. "Good night folks" was all he can say to them.

Nida felt sorry for his friend, "Seifer, remember this…..don't put your hopes up …you're going to fall down hard …and that Balamber will teach you that lesson." He said pointing at his face then with that, he went to his own bed.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared!" Seifer said sarcastically at Nida. "I'm not going to be easy on you once I've become the commander! You too remember that NIDA!"

**

* * *

Caraway's Mansion**

**Caraway's Office **

He looked at his clock "1930hrs" he murmured. Then all of a sudden, he heard somebody knocked on his office.

"Yes, come in Xu" he said calmly.

The brunette girl snappily opens the door and salutes at Fury, "Sir, the cadet from Balamb Garden is here" Xu said smiling, it's also obvious that she's blushing.

"_Is she blushing?" _Caraway said to himself, "Ok…let him in"

"Right away, Mr. Caraway!" She said then she giggled.

"XU?" Caraway said "For goodness sake!" he said slapping his forehead.

A fine looking man in a Balamb's SeeD uniform entered the room and greeted the General in a Balamb way of saluting.

**

* * *

Rinoa's Room**

"Now …where is that blade?" She said looking around for it. "Hmm skunky jumped over me here …and…." She traces back what happened and found out that the blade was stuck inside the sink. "Ohhhhh!!! Am I unlucky or what? Dad's probably here by now…hmmp anyway….it is unlikely that he'll check me here. Hmm so no sleeping pills, no surgical blade…" she scans her room for anything that could kill her instantly. "_Uhh how 'bout if I hit my self on the head with that lamp shade and …errr" _She imagined hitting herself with it, "_Brr...never mind" _She scans again the room "_How about stabbing myself with that fork…errr no…oh…how bout hanging myself! That's it! uhhh by what? Hmmm…" _She searched for anything long that she could wrap around her throat. "BINGO!" She said snapping her fingers. "This phone's cord is long and sturdy enough to do the job…now…a place to hang myself…hmm" She wrapped the cord around her pale neck. "There! Now…" she said acting like some kind of a psycho.

Suddenly, someone knocks at her door, a familiar voice startled her.

"Miss Rinoa!"

"_Oh no!!! It's Elle! What am I gonna do!" _she said under her breath. Alarmed that Ellone, her personal attendant will see the cords around her neck, she hides herself at the balcony.

"Miss Rinoa! Are you awake?" her attendant said while knocking.

"Uh yeah…wh-what's up Elle!" She said nervously, still trying to figure out how to take out the cords around her neck.

"Are you ok Miss Rinoa?" Ellone said worryingly.

"Y-Yeah! N-No p-problem!" She said lying again. "Can I help you Ellone? Sorry I'm at the bathroom…uh "

"Um Oh…it's ok…It's just that your father wants you to dress up and join him and his invited guests for a dinner in about …uh 15 minutes" her attendant said to her.

"Um…Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes!" She said still struggling to take out the cords but to her confusion, it ended up wrapping all around her body. "Aghh! Oh my…" she lost her balance and fell over the balcony. She dangled helplessly upside down at the balcony. "H—help! Any…..o..n…..e" she said, out of breath. "_Help? What am I thinking….this is it! This is what I supposed to do anyway…but not like this…it's really embarrassing…me, hanging in my own balcony! My father would surely kill me for this!" _She struggled to get loose but her body was tightly wrapped with the phone's cord. "Help….me…anyone!!?" She faintly said, tears starts to flow from her cheeks. Fear begins to devour her whole being. "OH God please….help me! I'm sorry…" she feels numb and cold, her strength draining ….death is coming to her. _"I don't wanna die! I'm so sorry I won't do this again!" _But no one can hear her and see her from her balcony … no one.(except for the trees, flowers and …..uh a garbage bin underneath her) can save her now from the grim reaper. And no matter how sorry she is…she cannot turn back the hands of time. She closes her eyes and accepts her destiny. _"This is all my fault"_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok that's it for today. I'll be updating again (hopefully) tomorrow. Let's find out tom if Rinoa's going to make it til Christmas. So hang on til then.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Night before Christmas

**Angel in Disguise**  
Chapter 5: The Night before Christmas

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** Here's what I've promised… Hope this fic will make your Christmas merry.

**Caraway's Office**

"You and Seifer will be facing for a duel. I want to see if you can beat our finest SeeD. I'm expecting a good match next week so don't let me down lad." Caraway said enthusiastically.

"…………" was all the lad can say.

Noticing his SeeD's motionlessness, the old man across him said "Oh I'm sure he will" Cid said, "He's our finest SeeD"

"Deling's Gunblade specialist vs. Balamb's Gunblade specialist…hmm I hope you're right about that Cid, I'm still putting my bet on my SeeD" Caraway said smirking.

"How 'bout this coming week, Caraway? so your SeeD can prepare for the coming battle of the titans he he he.." Cid replied.

"Next week? Ohh there's no need to wait that long my friend; I want to have a new commander by tomorrow morning!" He said to Cid. "Is that ok with you, lad?"

"No problem" he said plainly.

"But you better ask your SeeD about it…he might want to pump some more levels to beat my SeeD" Cid boastfully said to his comrade.

"_Is this some kind of a game to them? I feel like a rooster in a Derby" _The SeeD said under his breath.

"I'm going to call on Seifer now to tell him about the coming match tomorrow" The gray haired man exclaimed.

**Rinoa's Room**

**Balcony**

"_How long will I stay like this here? How many minutes more til I die? Til I see my mother? Dad I'm so sorry….I… I wish you can forgive me ….this is the only way I can think of. Oh GOD please let me be with my mom…I want to see her…I want to be in heaven with her!." _

All of a sudden, she heard a cracking sound and felt the gravity pulling her down. "_W-What is happening? Am I dead? Am I going to heaven? Uh why am I going down? um Heaven was supposed to be up there…oh no…" _The cord seems to snap out of its plug and she fell directly into the …yep you know where…and yeah her head first! "Ewwww…ughhh. Where the heck am I? ewww smells like my pet ….." Rinoa struggled to change her position.

In the meantime….

**Behind the Mansion's wall**

"He he he …no one can help you now old man! So you can scream as loud as you can…no one can hear you from here" A lad about late 20's threatens the crippled man with a knife.

"Yeah so give us all yer money!" another man (same age) with a baseball bat said.

"I told you, I have no money…100 gils is all I've got." The man said calmly. "I came here to see someone…so please take this and leave me alone" He said offering the small amount of money.

"WE know you're lying, you're the right hand of…"

Back to Rinoa….

"_What's going on out there? I can hear someone talking …." _She struggled from side to side and soon the 'container' that she's in fell into the other side and rolled "ahhhhhhh!!!!"

"So if you don't want to get hurt just give us your money!!!" the lad with a baseball bat demanded.

"I said, I have no money to lend you except for this!" the black man exclaimed.

"Then take this!" The other lad starts to attack the crippled man but he was …

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Huh? W-What was that man! " The lad said nervously, while observing the rolling thing.

"Uh it's too dark to see man, I can't figure out what the heck was that thing….um but whatever is it …….it's rolling towards us! AHHHH!!!" The other lad shouted.

Both thugs run as fast as their feet can take them. But the 'unidentified rolling object rolled over them sending the two thugs flat on the ground.

The crippled man watches as the container continues to roll down the street (miraculously dodging the vehicles from both lanes) and bumps into the wall just across the street.

"Is that …a garbage can?" He said to himself. The man decided to have a closer look.

The man carefully observes the garbage can as it moves from left to right. "What's going on?" he asked himself. Out of the blue, a foot pops out of it, of course this startled the man. "WHAT THE?" he yelled. He was about to run when…..

"AHHH!! I thought I was going to roll like that forever!!" the mysterious figure (welp Rinoa) said while struggling out of the container. She was covered with different kinds of rubbish that no one can recognize her.

"Whoa what are you?" the crippled man said to her, still looking at 'moving pile of rubbish' in front of him. "Are you even…a human?"

Rinoa manages to take out some of the rubbish off her. "Huh? What are you talking about! Of course I'm a human!" she said while brushing off some of the rubbish. "See!"

"Yes you're almost human now" the crippled man said with a smile on his face. "By the way, thank you for saving me young lad" he said bowing at her.

"Lad?" Rinoa said. She was about to scratch her head and felt something on it. _"Oh what's this…a bowl on my head?"_

"Yes lad" the man said a bit confused. "Ha ha ha! Just go on and look at yourself at that piece of broken window. Maybe you're still dizzy "

Rinoa looked at the said mirror and was shocked to see her 'new appearance'. A large basin was on her head, some rubbish still clings to her body and the most shocking thing is…she got a ………mustache? Well, it looks like one....but it's really itchy.

"See! That's what you look like lad" The crippled man said.

"_Oh my! Yeah he's right, I look ugly! Hmm…oh no…if I'm not mistaken, he's Mr. Kiros, right-hand of Mr. Cid Kramer! If he found out that I'm Rinoa ….I'll be dead meat for sure. I'll bet he's going to drag me back to the mansion and tell my dad about this. Uh what am I going to do? _She pauses for a while and look back to the crippled man.

"Well? I guess you've get back to your senses young lad. Oh by the way, how rude of me not to introduce myself to my rescuer….I'm …"

"Mr. Kiros?" Rinoa said, cutting off his dialogue.

"Oh I didn't know that I'm that popular!" Kiros said smiling. "And you lad?"

_Hmm…come on Rinoa think! What am I going to say? _She pauses for a while to think, _ "On the other hand I can …" _Rinoa smiles mischievously.

Kiros was still staring at her, waiting for her to talk. "Well?"

"Uh …I'm …uh…" Rinoa said as she doesn't know what to say. "_If I say I'm just hanging around…and I'm on my way home then he'll surely ask me to accompany me home and thank my parents…ohhh _"

Kiros just smiled at her and said "Want me to accompany you home? Well that is after I meet our Headmaster.

"_Gosh…I knew it! Ohh um…" _She said to herself, "Uh no!"

"NO?" he replied, puzzled with her answer.

"Um… I mean uh …I don't have any home, my parents left me when I was just five and .....I ah….you know" She said lying to the crippled man.

"I see…." Kiros said tapping Rinoa's back "…I understand your hardships" Kiros can't help but feel sorry for the 'kid'. "Ok …I'm not going to ask you all 'bout it"

"_Whew! What a relief!"_ Rinoa said to herself.

"Uh w-what are you doing inside that container?" he questioned her.

"_Great! I need to lie again!" _she said then pauses again to think _"_I ….um…was …looking for ah….food at the …….garbage…..and uh saw you……and um ….I guess you know what happened next" she added.

"Ohhh …I'm so sorry if I put you with all that trouble" he said bowing to her.

"Ohh no Sir! Don't be sorry. Your life is more important than my stomach!" she said scratching her head (with the basin still on her head)

"Then please may I know who's this brave soul whom I owe my life for eternity? Kiros said still bowing.

"M-My…. name?" she said nervously "_A name? uh yeah I've got to have a name" _

**Author's Note: ** Hmm a masculine name for Rinoa? Wonder what will that be?…got any ideas folks? Please do wait for the next chapter for that.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Cookies

**Angel in Disguise**  
Chapter 6: Cookies n' Cream

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here came from Squaresoft (now SquareEnix).

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this fic (Sorry folks for keeping ya all waiting for 2 months for this one) Welp here's the next chapter.

**Scene from the last chapter…**

"Then please may I know who's this…. brave soul to whom I owe my life for eternity? Kiros said still bowing.

"M-My…. name?" she said nervously "_A name? uh yeah I've got to have a name" _

**Continuation….**

**Military Camp**

Alpha Team's Quarters

Everyone's happy and contented with their current 'codenames' …welp almost everyone…

"Dang!" Zell exclaimed as he throws himself at his bed, both hands holding his forehead. "I've never been humiliated like this in my entire life! DANG!"

"Keep your cool man..." Nida said calmly at Zell. He sat at his own bed next to Zell's. "Seifer and his side kicks will be here shortly…you don't want to be seen like that when they're around or else they will ridicule you again." he then opened a pack of cookies and offered some at Zell. "Your title isn't that bad…you know" he said while munching some cookies.

"A chocobo badge? Geez man…anyone with this badge …" before Zell could complain more about his badge, the 'dynamic trio' led by Seifer entered the room.

"…..will be humiliated for eternity! " Seifer said mockingly at the poor fellow. As usual, his two 'side-kicks' do the same, laughing as hard as they can.

"STOP IT SEIFER!" Nida said defending his comrade. "You heard Xu, chocobos are great fighters like that of a momba or a moogle, and they're also known to be loyal companions and would really be helpful to others…..plus they're humble unlike those high-ranking but good for nothing son of the………."

Seifer's ears make a DING sound when he heard these words from Nida, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU…." Seifer was about to give Nida his deadly blow when Zell interfered and blocked his raging fist.

"What the….?" Seifer was shocked to see Zell blocking his lethal blow. "_This can't be happening!"_

"TAKE THIS YOU …FOUL-MOUTHED……" Zell exclaimed as he punched Seifer's face.

Meanwhile….

"_I can't believe that Mr. Kiros didn't recognize me at all!" _Rinoa was really glad that everything's going her way now. _"Here I am, walking to a new path. No one's going to tell me what to do or not to do, no one's going to scold me ….ahhh! At last I'm free!" _she said to herself giggling.

"…Is everything ok…young… lad?" Kiros said to her. "Uh as I was just saying…" he said ignoring her 'strange' acts. "…Headmaster Cid gave me a 'GO signal' for you to join this elite group"

"Um..ah…you mean, Mister…er I mean Headmaster Cid actually allowed me to join his troop?" Rinoa said to the crippled man, still struggling to sound like a man.

"Why…of course! I told Cid everything about your heroic act a-and he's really impressed with it" he said tapping Rinoa's shoulders. "He immediately asked me to include you to the Alpha team!"

"…A…Al..Alpha team?" Rinoa asked innocently.

"Yes, the Alpha Team. You're really lucky to be a part of this elite group, you know only skilled lads could enter this….."

"_Huh? I'll…I'll be surrounded with guys my whole life? Ohhh…I don't know if I can survive that! What if they found out that I'm….." _Rinoa shivered at the possibility. She was deep with this thought when Kiros waved his hand at her face.

"Hello? Day dreaming again? Oh that's a habit you must get rid once you've step your foot here." Kiros said smiling at her. "Ahh come on, I'll introduce you to your mates"

"Huh? Uh …now?" Rinoa said shaking.

"Yes now! Come on…don't fret, they're all well-mannered, friendly and …" He said while dragging Rinoa at the Alpha's Quarters.

Kiros opened the door and …..

They both gasped at the scene in front of them. Tables and chairs were all broken, pieces of paper and other things were all scattered …the room was a total mess as if it was struck by a tsunami. But what really shocked them was the brawl between these 'well-mannered and friendly' SeeDs, Kiros was talking about a while ago.

"What in the world are you all doing!" Kiros exclaimed at the SeeDs.

All were as quiet as a mouse. No one dared to look at the officer in front of them.

"Could someone please explain what's this mess is all about? Kiros said, scolding them like they were kids. "I'm really disappointed with all of you Alphas, I was just telling this lad here how fine and professional you all are and …ahhh you really embarrassed me in front of your new mate" he said pointing at Rinoa.

"What? You mean this …'skinny guy' will be part of 'my' team?" Seifer protested, giving her a 'he-doesn't-deserve-to-be-here' look.

Annoyed by this, Rinoa raises her right eyebrow and with a fake smile said, "At least, this 'skinny guy' can control himself and will not run amok like some 'other guys' out there"

"Yeah his right!" Nida and Zell said in unison, backing her up.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SEEDS! Your manners we're intolerable!" Kiros exclaimed at the lads. "And Seifer, you're the highest ranking SeeD here; you should be the one disciplining this team!

Seifer looked at his comrades, asking them to somehow defend him but they just turn their heads away. "What the heck? Fine!" Seifer stood there for the moment, looking for words to defend his ego. Defeated, he just exclaimed "This is great! Just GREAT! First, a chicken-wuss now…another lame looking creature! I'm outta here!" he exclaimed, banging the door behind him.

"SEIFER!" Kiros called out loud to stop him. "Oh..that stubborn kid! . He now turned to Rinoa, "I would like to apologize …"

"Oh no sir, it's ok." She said smiling at him. "You know ... we …um guys like playing 'macho' ...ha ha"

"Thank you" Kiros replied. "In the meantime you kids just fix this mess, I'll go and reprimand that stubborn SeeD" with that, he left the kids.

"Ugh that guy really pisses me off!" Zell exclaimed, hitting his left hand with his right fist. He turned to Rinoa and said, "HEY that was awesome man!"

"Yeah that was cool!" Nida said smiling at Rinoa.

"Oh really?" she replied smiling at them.

"I'm telling you three, Seifer got a really bad temper. Once he becomes our leader, you three are dead meat" Irvine warned the three and slam the door behind him.

"Yeah his right ya know" Raijin added and followed Irvine, he also slammed the door but his left foot got caught by the huge metal door.

The three just shook their heads at Raijin's stupidity.

**Caraway's Mansion**

"So are you ready for tomorrow's duel?" Caraway asked the young lad.

"I am" he simply replied.

"And I have a 'bonus' gift to the winner of tomorrow's duel. Since you're here, you're the first person to know" Cid said.

"Bonus Gift?" He innocently asked.

"Yeah, aside of course for being the leader of the Alpha Team and the commander of the whole troop, he will also………………….."

**Alpha's Quarters**

"Hey, this is unfair!" Zell protested

"Don't worry, I'll help you two fix the room" Rinoa said smiling at both men.

"Whoa really?" Nida said

"Anyways, I'm part of this team, am I right?" Rinoa replied.

"Ohh by the way, I'm Zell, Zell Dincht!" Zell said offering his hand.

"I'm Nida, Nida…you don't wanna know my surname hehehe" Nida said jokingly.

"Pleased to meet you two!" She replied.

"How bout you man?" Zell asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh my name? Uh… _Geez oh my! What will I do…Uhh name …uh a guy's name umm how bout …uhhhh" _ she scanned the room to look for something or anything that will give her an idea of what's going to be her name. " Well uh.." she said and saw the detergent. "_Mr. Cleaner? Geez what an ugly name uhh… how bout that soda? Uhhh Coke? Cokey? Corky? Uhh sounds like a dog.."_ then she saw the bag of cookies on top of Nida's study table.

"Oreo?" Rinoa murmured.

"HUH? Ore-what?" Both of them said in unison.

"_Hmm Oreo…not bad" _Rinoa smiled and them and said "Yep that's me, Oreo hehe"

"Wow what a nice name pal!" Zell said tapping her right shoulder. Rinoa almost lose her balance with this. "Like Nida's favourite snack!"

"..and your surname Mr. Oreo?" Nida said. "I bet it's better than mine!"

"Uhh…surname? Um…err…. Leonhart?" She said, remembering the CV that she saw at her mansion's hallway.

"WOW Cool name man! Welcome to the Alpha Team Oreo Leonhart!" Both men said in unison

Meanwhile…..

"Head master Cid, do I have to get that last 'gift' General Caraway was talking about?" the lad asked a bit annoyed. "I think that's not necessary and quite extraneous"

"Squall, think of it as a blessing" Cid simply replied.

"Blessing?" the sapphire-eyed lad protested. "To be forced to do something that I don't like…that's rather unjust on my part….uh maybe hers too" he added "that's a burden not a blessing"

"C'mon Squall, I know you're going to like Ri…..." His dialogue was cut off when the chauffeur arrived. "Let's continue this talk some other time, ok? By the way, Kiros will be waiting for you at the Camp's gate. I'll see you tomorrow my son. GOOD LUCK!" Cid said, saluting at him.

He nodded and saluted back at him then he went inside the limo. "_Geez, what in the world is he thinking when he added that stupid scheme to this duel. Just when I thought I can now fulfill my dream ….. Hmm what if…what if I let this …Seifer win the match?" _

**Author's Note: ** YEP it's time to cut the story and make you all wonder again what's going to happen next.

By the way, I'm not that cruel (welp maybe a bit). To prove that, I would like to thank the following authors/reviewers

PasifiKStaR (Arigato for reading and reviewing my last fic A Knight's Promise sorry for not updating that one for 2 months…It think), Rinoa Leonhartilly (How are you? thank you for reading and reviewing my fics), Squall-l-l (Yep I admit I'm being cruel to you folks sorry man, that's just me…I guess) I have-a boring life (It's nice to hear that your Writer's block was cleared. Who in the world could've done such barbaric thing? Sorry for not updating my fics for such a long time…been busy with a lot of things. Sorry again for not visiting and reviewing your fics…I'll make it up to you soon) and of course to the lovely Evan'sRinoa (Hello my angel! Thanks for reviewing my fics. How are you anyway? Hope you're ok. It's been a while since we've chatted here. Sorry for not reviewing your fics…I'll make it up to you too as soon as I can. I would like to apologize too for always leaving you with 'cliff hanger' chapters thus making you hate me…sorry again. And yeah also sorry for not updating my other fic, I've been busy with a lot of things, (my PS2 started to hate me and will not play my PS2 games….just when I bought Metal Gear Solid 3 uhhh I tried to fix it myself but still …. And of course with my job)

I'll be updating that fic and my other fics perhaps next month that I can assure you all.

GOD bless


End file.
